Forum:Translating this wiki to Russian
Hey, I'm kinda new on Wikia (always read it but never edited). I have a suggestion to translate the whole One Piece Wikia. I can translate it alone but I need help in creating pages (Or maybe there has to be a 'Russian' button added to the left side or on each page. All I know is that Russian One Piece fans want it. KariEllien 19:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, anyone is able to create a One Piece Wikia with translated content from another One Piece Wiki hosted on Wikia into Russian or whatever language possible since all text contents are published under the Creative Commons License "CC-BY-SA 3.0 Unported" - a free content license which allows you to use the text in any form you want to unless you give credits to the authors. (See w:Wikia:Licensing) :But, since ru.onepiece.wikia.com doesn't exist, you need to create it first. It's a matter of minutes. :The only big piece of work is you actually have to do is translate the texts yourself because I don't think that the contributers here actually are able to do so. If you have any questions in leading a wiki, I'm pretty sure the Wikia Helpers may be a big help. -- -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for help. I'll start to work and ask these helpers when I need. The only question is: How and where to give credits to the authors? :If you create your own wikia, its pretty much up to you to manage it yourself. No need to assign authourship to us, this is really a public free service afterall. So long as your not direct copying word for word (impossible since your translating it), things should be fine. Also, you don't even have to copy our layout, one thing you mustn't do is copy our logo. For now, get some basic pages set up, and advertise round some russian forums for help. Make sure your guidelines on what to do and not are clear from the start though. :Once you have the basic "shell" of the site set up, the wikia will drift into its own identity. Most of our stuff came off of wikipedia when it started kicking the info off its site so for a while we were identical almost to the old wikipedia pages. As you can see, we're VERY different overall now to the old wikipedia pages. One-Winged Hawk 10:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's great - though I can't read Russian... :P :There are several ways to give credit to the authors: :# articles with all versions and Import them into your wiki Special:Import - the biggest effort but you may have a look at old versions without coming to this wikia. :# Copy the article's source code (get it via "edit" without saving) and paste it as first version into the articles and :## either append the text with a copy of the original article's complete history or put a link to the original article's history page. Either way, both may be taken out again as you start to translate the text into Russian. :## or put that link to the original into the summary line below the main edit field. :## you even may put those history page copy or the link on the article's talk page if you refer to the talk page somehow in the first version. :Well... that's all I can think of for now. O:) :@One-Winged Hawk: Please read the CC-BY-SA - giving credit to the author is besides the possibility to use the texts for commercial works the most important part of that license. You may surrender your credit, but you hardly can do that with other contributions. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No offence but this is a fan site and we already give credit to Oda the creator to OP, S.Jump magazine, the fan made flags we use and things like mythbusters need be. Theres only SO much info for any series a site can produce before everyone's saying the same things. I'm not speaking for the whole site, but I did point out theres no need to note authourship in the long run for things like this. Its all "Free-Use" not "commercial use". No fan based wikia can claim ownership of ANY of its work because the fans didn't make the work. You can't obivously copy a site one for word as I mentioned, but you get the idea and its disrespectable at the very least. Export gives credit to us, but its not always that great overall as it will make the new wikia too much like us. ::If theres going to be a problem over something silly like this though, then its best to start from scratch rather then export the pages. Creating a wikia page is easier then you think and I can pull up wikipedia pages for someone to read on coding wiki text. So there you go. Fresh start is often better anyway. One-Winged Hawk 10:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, but there you're wrong. Summaries as text contents are made by fans. You don't need to get any rights from the author of the original work to create a summary and publish it. So the authors of these summaries hold the copyright them - that's how Wikipedia works even if the Wikipedians there sum up scientific books or articles from newspapers, blogs, whatevercrap into articles... Graphics sure remain Oda's copyright and thus need to be licensed as Fair Use in the en wikias - btw even if you used fanarts, the copyright would remain to be Oda's. :::That we all are doing this to tribute and warship Oda and his work is completely out of question but something different from the content license used by all wikias (except some few). If you don't want to be referred to your work here and make it free-use (so "public domain" you may declare that on your own behalf - but you may not speak for other authors. No one may do that for another contributor but on his own behalf. All more than 3,500 articles in this wikia are licensed as "CC-BY-SA 3.0 Unported" (formerly "GFDL 1.2 or newer"). -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this again is not clear enough, but I'm not a native English speaker. ::::I got what you said the first time... I'm not going to argue nor am I saying the other editors don't count here, that wasn't my aim nor did I really want the law laid down to me, because I know roughly what it is. I was trying to encourage the other person here to do things on their own to be more orginal instead of just copying/translating us. Though we orginally had wikipedia elements here, within months we were very different from wikipedia. This was identical in transaction to what I was trying to say here. Sure translations will never be the same word for word, but you seem to not quite grasped what I was trying to do here. Anyway, lets leave it at that, that isn't helping this person get their wikia up and running if we keep at this. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Howdy there! Now, it took me quite a while to create that wiki and the Characters page. The hard part is that the number of links (and articles) will now grow in geometric progression, that means now I have to fill the 'Characters' page with links to other articles, and fill those articles with links etc. but I will try to deal. The question now is: how to change a main background color in my wikia? Some of you can just insert a part of html-code and I will edit it as I like and how I need. Thanks. P.S. I also gave a credit to this (original) wikia. Can we have the english wikia still? 18:34 September 23, 2009 (UTC)(im not sure) :Uhm, I didn't get it. KariEllien 19:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Next question: how do I create my own shortcut, such as 'Crew box' (like on 'Strah Hat Pirates' page)? KariEllien 13:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh, I got it. Man, this is easy! KariEllien 13:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC)